Orange
by mewantpancake
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto bet ramen that no one finds Naruto's jumpsuit cool. What happens when they run into a good boy with an orange mask who Sakura finds adorable? TobiSaku fluff that's what!


I got this idea while drinking Sunkist XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Sunkist :

Music played while I was writing: Lions Roar, the Hush Sound

Time: before Sasuke left, but Tobi's in it too, so let's pretend Tobi was visiting their town and not a missing nin, and in this fanfic, he is JUST Tobi, not anyone else.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before, but idiot, why do you wear an ORANGE jumpsuit, and not just orange, but SUNKIST ORANGE ?", Sasuke said as Team 7 walked to the ramen stand for lunch.

"Cause it looks cool!" Naruto said.

"No, it's doesn't," he said.

"Yeah it does!"

"It's the same color as my book," Kakashi-sensei said, "So it's sorta cool,".

"Ask anyone if it's cool, if even one person says yes, other than Kakashi-sensei, I'll pay for your ramen,"

"Okay!!" Naruto said as he began asking everyone and they all said no while trying to hold back laughs.

"Hey Orange Masked Dude!" he said.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Orange Masked Dude said.

"Is my orange jumpsuit cool or what!?"

"Tobi thinks it is very cool, it's the same orange as Tobi's mask!"

"Ha ha! Hey Sasuke!! You owe me ramen! Believe it!!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Awww!! He's so cute! Can I keep him Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

"Umm Sakura, he's not a toy -"

Of course! Tobi would love to stay with you, ummm-"

"Sakura-chan!! My name's Sakura-chan, Tobi-kun!"

"Sakura-chan has a pretty name!! Tobi likes Sakura-chan's name!" Tobi said as she giggled.

"Allow Tobi to treat Sakura-chan to ramen!"

"Thank you, Tobi-kun,"

"Hold Tobi's hand so Sakura-chan isn't run over by a cart as Sakura-chan crosses the street!" as he took her hand and skipped across the street as she giggled.

"Hn, I didn't even see a single cart," Sasuke said after they were out of danger of being run over by a cart.

"Jealous?" Naruto said.

"GASP! Duck-chan shouldn't be jealous! Duck-chan should be a good boy like Tobi!" said our favorite orange masked dude.

"Duck-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"I think he was referring to your hair," Kakashi said as Naruto giggled.

"Oh, Tobi needs to take off his mask to eat, can Sakura-chan help Tobi?"

"Sure Tobi-kun!"

"Sakura should be helping ME take my mask off. Wait, I don't even have a mask," Sasuke thought.

-gasp-"Tobi-kun is SO KAWAII!!" Sakura said as she squeezed half of the life out of Tobi.

"Sakura-chan thinks Tobi's kawaii?" Tobi said.

"Of course!"

"Cuter than ME?!" Naruto asked as Sasuke snorted.

"A monkey is cuter than you, dobe,"

"Cuter than KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto continued.

"His face is all covered, plus he's too old for her," Sasuke stated.

"Cuter than… SASUKE?!" Naruto continued.

"A million times cuter!" Sakura said.

"Hn,"

"Tobi is sorry that Tobi is cuter than Duck-chan, Orange-chan, and Scarecrow-sensei, so don't be jealous Duck-chan!"

"YEAHH, _Duck-chan_, don't be jealous," Naruto said.

"Shut up, _Orange-chan_," Sasuke said.

"Thanks Tobi-kun for the ramen!" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"It was Tobi's pleasure, Sakura-chan!" as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but Sakura-chan has such a charming forehead, it makes Tobi want to kiss it, but Tobi will be a good boy now!"

"It's okay Tobi-kun," Sakura said as she lightly kissed him on the nose.

"No, it is not okay, Tobi will not do anything unless Sakura-chan let's Tobi, Tobi is a good boy,"

"Okay… kiss me Tobi-kun?" she asked as Sasuke grinded his teeth.

"Okay!!" Tobi said as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

Seeing her shocked look made Tobi panic. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, Tobi will be a good boy now,"

Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the lips delicately as he blushed.

"Oooo, Sakura is a bad girl she didn't ask Tobi's permission!" Naruto said as Sakura blushed.

"Tobi doesn't care.. Sakura can be bad too, since Tobi is bad sometimes too. It's only fair," Tobi said as he put his forehead to hers. "Is Sakura-chan sick, she's all red,"

"HN!" Sasuke said as he slurped his noodles loudly.

"What gotten into him?" Naruto said.

"He needs to learn how to be a good boy and not be jealous, and don't leave him out of the conversation," Kakashi said.

"Tobi, Sakura-chan, Orange-chan, and Duck-chan have been bad," Tobi said as he hung his head. Then he brightened up, "But Scarecrow-sensei forgives us right?"

"Sure…" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Yay!! Sakura-chan and Tobi will play on the swings now," he said as he dragged said girl to the swings.

"…." the guys said.

"Swings?" Sasuke said.

"Swings." Naruto said. "Race you to the slide?"

"You're on dobe," Sasuke said as they both ran to a playground that was in front of the ramen stand.

"I'm was surrounded by idiots," Kakashi said. (I have an icon of his looking left and right and saying that XD)


End file.
